


[podfic] Monsterless

by particularlyexistence



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Dom/sub Undertones, Eliot Waugh Character Study, Eliot Waugh is not The Monster, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protective Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater is a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: author's summary:He shoots the monster, but the monster doesn’t die. Apparently the meat suit it’s wearing doesn’t have to be living, exactly. They don’t realize that until after the debacle with the keys and the library showing up, however.But that’s fine. Nigel, the bastard son of a British Lord, doesn’t know or care about monsters.A re-imagining of the death of Quentin's father if Eliot was not possessed by The Monster.





	[podfic] Monsterless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monsterless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443000) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy). 



> this is for em, who has been writing nonstop and supplying me with the need to record podfic -- something I haven't done in years
> 
> [follow me on tumblr @saltandpepperbox]

There are probably some small mistakes, but hopefully you can overlook them.

 _Please_ listen with headphones. ;)

This is soft, wonderful porn and I'm so lucky to have friends who write things like this and let me read them.

Hopefully this is a balm on everyone's pain.

Length: 47:35

[MEDIAFIRE MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dld4qjulda7z2kc/monsterless_%28online-audio-converter.com%29_%281%29.mp3/file)


End file.
